


Partyschwul

by McLen



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLen/pseuds/McLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiriert von einer Aussage von Farin, was denn Partyschwul sei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partyschwul

Es war eine dieser Nächte, in denen die Stimmung so gut war, dass sie einen Jahresvorrat an Depressionen heilen konnte.  
Vermutete er zumindest, denn Rod war kein bisschen depressiv, ihm ging es gut,  
bei ihm lief alles so wie es sollte, Frau, Freunde, Beruf, er konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen, zumal jetzt nicht, in dieser engen Diskothek, gerade nach einem perfekten Konzert, mit seinen Freunden und mit guten altem Rock.  
Er saß an einem Tisch, tanzen konnte er noch lange genug, und war dabei ein bisschen Alkohol zu verzehren.  
Ihm gegenüber saßen, total in ihr Gespräch vertieft Farin und Bela, seine Bandkollegen und Freunde. Es war einer der seltenen Abende, oder Nächte, in denen Farin überhaupt mitkam, normalerweise verzog er sich nach einem Konzert mit einem Buch in sein Zimmer und lies bis zum Frühstück nichts mehr von sich hören.  
Aber die Stimmung war dieses mal einfach zu gut gewesen, alle zu aufgedreht, das konnte man sich auch ohne Alkohol nicht entgehen lassen.  
Er fragte sich worüber die beiden wohl so angeregt redeten, die Musik war zu laut um mehr als nur Wortfetzen verstehen zu wollen, aber die beiden saßen so dicht beieinander, fast aufeinander, strahlten und lachten und schienen ihre Umgebung überhaupt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.  
Rod widmete sich wieder seiner Cola, und redete dann mit Alex, über Freunde und das Leben an sich. Es war ein wunderbarer Abend eine wunderbare Stimmung und sie verfielen in eine angeregte Diskussion über Religionen und die positiven und negativen Auswirkungen auf die Menschen.   
Durch ein Tippen an seiner Schulter wurde er aus dem Gespräch gezerrt, seine Frau,  
seine wunderschöne, herzensgute und wahnsinnig intelligente Frau, die Liebe seines Lebens, deutete auf die Tanzfläche. Er sah auf die Uhr, es waren Stunden vergangen und er hatte nichts gemerkt, und jetzt spielten sie Kiss und tanzen würde er auch gerne.  
Er entschuldigte sich bei Alex und sah noch einmal zu Bela der immer noch mit Farin redete.   
Nein, reden war zu wenig, sie redeten miteinander so euphorisch als hätten sie gerade erst die Sprache erlernt und könnten sich zum ersten mal einem anderen Menschen mitteilen.  
Er grinste und rief Bela zu dass Kiss spielte, er hätte ihm genauso gut sagen können dass Hitler gerade zur Tür hereinkam, Bela nahm nichts anderes als den Blonden vor ihm war.  
Rod schüttelte nur den Kopf, lächelte seine Geliebte an und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
Ihre Augen, die Musik, der Bass der durch seinen Körper pulsierte, der Rum der ihm wohl doch langsam zu Kopf stieg, alles war absolut perfekt, hätte er die Zeit anhalten und ewig in diesem Moment verweilen können, er hätte es getan.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er irgendwann einmal Bela und Farin mit einander Tanzen sehen, er wusste nicht wann , sein Zeitgefühl war seit langem außer Betrieb.  
Er hätte noch die ganze Nacht weiter Tanzen können hätte ihn nicht seine Frau von der Tanzfläche gezerrt, er wollte sie gerade Fragen ob er denn mit einer anderen weiter tanzen dürfe als sie an seinem Arm zog und in Richtung Tisch deutete.  
Er lächelte sie an, sie war wirklich eine gute Seele, und sagte ihr sie solle ruhig weiter tanzen, er komme dann nach. Er schaute ihr glücklich nach wie sie durch die Massen verschwand, dann lenkte er seinen Blick wieder auf den verlassenen Tisch, auf den sie gedeutet hatte,  
an dem ein zusammengesackter Mensch die Tischplatte mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren versuchte.  
Er ging zu ihm und sprach ihn an, aber er hörte nicht, erst ein kleiner Stoß in die Seite lies ihn aufschrecken. Die schmalen langen Finger klammerten sich an ein Glas Mineralwasser.  
Er fragte ihn was los sei, und der andere hob langsam seinen Kopf und blickte ihn traurig an.  
Er erzählte ihm in gebrochenen Sätzen, dass er es selbst nicht wusste, nicht wüsste was mit ihm los sei, er klang verwirrt, was Rod noch unsicherer machte als das Fehlen des breiten Grinsens, wenn Farin verwirrt war und unsicher, dann stimmte etwas mit seinem Freund ganz gewaltig nicht. Er fragte ihn nach Bela und bekam nur eine beleidigte Reaktion, eine patzige Antwort mit einem verletzten Unterton.  
Rod musste unwillkürlich Grinsen, und als er die rechtfertigenden Worte seines Freundes hörte, sie hätten sich so gut verstanden und es wäre so wie früher gewesen , konnte er ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er stand kommentarlos auf und suchte den anderen,  
den er auch schließlich in der Menge mit einem hübschen Mädchen entdeckte.  
Er wollte ihm erklären, dass Farin die freundschaftliche Diskussion echt genossen hatte,  
dass er nicht einfach seine Freunde wegen eines Mädchens hängen lassen dürfte und deutete auf die einsame Gestalt am Tisch. Als Bela seinem arm folgte und er sie sah schien ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch zu gehen und Rod sah erleichtert wie sich sein Freund durch die Menge drängte.  
Mission erfüllt dachte Rod genüsslich und begann wieder zu tanzen.  
Die Tanzfläche dünnte langsam aus und Rods Gedanken wurden klarer, der Alkohol verlor langsam an Wirkung. Als er wieder mit seiner Frau tanzte wurde es schon langsam hell und seit einiger Zeit hatte es schon keine schnelleren Lieder mehr gegeben.  
Er stützte sich auf sie, atmete ihr Parfum ein, ihren eigenen Duft und schloss die müden Augen, irgendwie sah er Bela und Farin Tanzen und sich küssen, aber wahrscheinlich war er schon viel zu müde. Sie gingen von der Tanzfläche und erreichten doch noch das Hotel,  
Rod konnte hatte keine Ahnung wie, fielen aufs Bett, und schliefen sofort ein.  
  
Als Rod am nächsten Morgen von der Sonne geweckt wurde merkte er, dass er nackt war,  
sie hatte sich wohl doch noch erbarmt und ihn ausgezogen , damit er besser schliefe.  
Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.  
Vorsichtig strich er ihr durchs Haar und küsste behutsam ihre geschlossenen Lippen.  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre schönen Augen und küsste zärtlich ihn zurück.  
Dann schliefen sie miteinander.  
Auf dem Weg zum frühstück sah er seine beiden Bandkollegen stehen,  
beide über irgendwelche Zettel gebeugt, Farin mit leicht roten Kopf.  
Der Mann veränderte sich schneller als ihm lieb war, erst war er unsicher, jetzt war ihm etwas peinlich, morgen würde er das Reisen aufgeben und nach Bayern ziehen,   
neugierig ging Rod zu seinen Freunden. 

  
„Es hat nichts bedeutet, du warst betrunken und ich. . . es war einfach die Stimmung.“

  
„Erklär dem das mal.“

  
„Partyschwul eben. Alles nur Show.“

  
„Sieht mir nicht danach aus.“

  
„Du küsst doch andauernd Männer.“

  
“Aber du nicht. Außerdem war das hier ja nicht öffentlich sondern privat.“

  
„Es war einfach die Stimmung. . .“

  
„Erzähl das denen.“

  
Rod warf einen Blick auf das was seine Freunde da ansahen.  
Fotos, er hatte es sich wohl nicht eingebildet, ein paar Fotos von den beiden wie sie tanzten, wie sich küssten, er wollte nicht zu genau hinsehen, nicht zu sehr in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen, aber der Kuss sah schon recht intensiv aus.  
Er räusperte sich und grinste als sie hochschraken.  
Sie erklärten ihm, dass es nur die Stimmung gewesen war, der Rausch, sie hatten sich so gut verstanden und alle anderen seien so unwichtig gewesen- nichts gegen ihn- und sie hatten gelacht und getanzt und eines hatte zum anderen geführt und dann hatten sie sich auf einmal geküsst. Nicht mehr ,versicherten sie ihm, nur geküsst, und das wäre doch jedem mal passiert auf einer Party oder so. Partyschwul eben, etwas was man bereut und wofür man sich am nächsten Morgen schämt.  
Nun fand Rod aber, dass vielleicht Farin so aussah als schäme er sich,  
aber dass keiner der beiden auch nur annähernd so aussah als bereute er es oder wolle es vergessen.  
Das sagte er ihnen dann auch und genoss ihre verunsicherte Reaktion als er ihnen den Rücken zu wand und zum Frühstück ging.


End file.
